gems_will_lead_usfandomcom-20200214-history
Fluorescent Diamond III
Fluorescent Diamond III, also known as Portuguese Diamond, is a major antagonist in A Course in Advanced Rebellion; the third in a lineage of Fluorescent Diamonds, she possesses incredible powers and an army of thousands. Biography A Diamond’s destiny was determined by their clarity of mind, body, and spirit; that has usually been the justification behind Diamond dictatorship, and anyone who thought otherwise was thought to have something wrong with their mental state. Nobody BUT Diamonds had the mental and physical clarity to lead, at least so said the Diamonds. This was also why the shattering of a Diamond was such a tragedy; unless they were pure Lonsdaleite, the very perfection of their crystal structures made them able to shatter if struck just right. The shards from these tragic events couldn't even form half-lives for the loss of such finely structured circuits. They couldn’t even recycle their materials for the delicate yet immutable properties of their crystals, burning to graphite or carbon dioxide gas. This was why shattering a Diamond was a great criminal charge, and also why these beings had lineages that were tasked to preserve the memories and rule of their ancestors. Twenty Earth days after the white, blue-glowing Fluorescent Diamond II met his end through a fatal blow from a rebel Yellow Topaz’s hammer strike, Fluorescent Diamond III was born on a Carbon-rich asteroid near Proxima Centauri, a LL-Injector planted there in the event of FD2’s demise. The third in this unique lineage of glowing leaders, FD3 was a yellow, bright-blue-glowing Diamond of high potential, even with microscopic faults in her gemstone presenting themselves in the marks in her skin and a slightly quirky personality—she giggled maniacally when she first noticed her tremendous Diamond stature compared to the only other Gem on the asteroid, FD2’s former Deep Blue Zircon. Deep Blue welcomed their new leader regardless, having waited all this time for just this moment, and the two made their way through a Warp Pad back to Fluorescent Courtyard. Brought up to speed by Deep Blue, FD3 learned of her fallen brother’s search for Relix, a mysterious, possibly non-mineral lifeform that reportedly gave the Earth-based Dazzling Gems their unique advantages in skill, luck, and intellect; many didn’t believe that Relix even existed, and only FD2’s clarity and wealth kept him from ridicule. FD3 had little interest in the pursuits of her predecessor, but did show great admiration of the surviving members of his Court, which included a 200-strong Quartz army of Amethysts, Prasiolites, Imperial Jaspers, and Blue & Clear Quartzes. In addition, Deep Blue Zircon gave their new Diamond FD2’s former White Pearl, a creation of White Diamond XVIII’s Nacre, which FD3 cherished like a kitten. Like any spoiled monarch, however, even her mighty acquired armies weren’t enough for her taste, and she commissioned the creation of more Quartzes (especially Citrines and Moon Quartz), more Corundums, and even two additional Pearls, Yellow and Blue, to suit her whims. It was with the addition of her new Gems that she discovered her special powers: like her fallen brother, she could enter a Gem’s mind and alter programming to her will, but her programming skills weren’t mental, rather physical. She could force a Gem to shapeshift their physique, often past their preprogrammed limits, and give them the physical abilities of stronger gems, even Diamonds. She delighted especially in growing her normally waifish Pearls to her height so they could speak with her eye-to-eye. Being manipulated like this long enough has given FD3’s Pearls incredible physical and psychological strength, especially in shapeshifting. The Pearls gained notoriety for protecting their stones' true fragility with swollen Quartz-like muscles or merely uncharacteristic sturdiness. All of FD3’s Gems soon gained the reputation of having increased flexibility and steadfastness, with even Deep Blue Zircon gaining a bulky Topaz build from time to time—very helpful in carrying stacks of tomes. It got to the point that, without mineralogical identification, nearly any Gem could pass as another kind of the same color, at least for a time. In addition to her skills in near-transmutation of her Court members and others, she had a policy of treating her Gems not as subordinates or inferiors, but as beloved parts of a whole, like cogs in a grand timepiece, with her as the core behind it all. Perhaps because she could easily “blow up” Gems to her size, she never looked down upon her subjects and had an intrinsic understanding of their needs, something her primary color Diamond cousins detested. In spite of this unprecedented egalitarianism, she was still a cruel taskmaster, demanding her subjects to do whatever it took to get jobs done exactly to her specifications. She had many projects in space, ranging from rearranging galaxies and setting seeds for future solar systems, to setting up unique “circuses” to boost morale and keep citizen Gems entertained and complacent; each of these needed the utmost attention in FD3's eyes, and second-best would never do. Due to the hierarchy of Gems, it's difficult to this day to ascertain her approval rating for her bizarre actions by Diamond standards, but her Pearls certainly love her for being equals in her eyes. Unlike her more affluent cousins, many of FD3’s conquests were moons and planetoids, never larger planets, especially never worlds with life or high levels of natural Liquid Light. As much as she wanted to conquer greater worlds and exploit a biosphere’s latent energy to produce unique fighting spirits, she knew she couldn’t step out of her boundaries without the permission of superior, monochromatic Diamonds; the primary colors had dominion over planetary restructuring, even using their plundered resources to birth Lesser Diamonds to extend their rule. The Fluorescent Diamonds were odd ones out in this case; they had always existed on their own accord, born alongside “regular” Diamonds, to the chagrin of their cousins. It was only well after Earth’s infamous quarantine that FD3 grew interested in the planet as a possible gain; as rumors spread of its strange properties that forced its restriction, Fluorescent Diamond III began to believe she could conquer these properties and utilize them to her advantage. So what if the planet produced defects? She was technically a defect herself, in a position of power handed to her without question; she could pull off a defective court easily, provided they utilized their strangeness to their best advantage against her enemies. Her only problem with this plan was how open she was with it, which got her in public trouble with her superior Diamonds. She risked being stripped of her privileges and powers, yet since technically she was not the “daughter” of a Diamond, they could only threaten her for now. They had better things to do with their abilities. Angered and arrogant, FD3 began the plan of utilizing her powers against her cousins. One by one, she transformed members of her court to replace the top members of outside courts with copycats: smooth Corundums and Quartzes for Pearls, Herkimer "Diamond" Quartzes for Lesser Diamonds, and so on. As their disguises worked unnoticed by court members and even their Diamonds, they could intercept court happenings and report them back to FD3; once the disguises failed, they escaped knowing they had already succeeded in compromising the courts’ standing and their Diamonds’ privilege. FD3 gained much of her knowledge like this, and much of it could easily bring the entirety of Diamond society to its knees. Knowing all the secrets of her cousins, Fluorescent Diamond III counter-threatened to expose the deepest, darkest secrets of all Diamonds and their courts unless she could reopen the Earth case and conquer it for her purposes. Unsettled, but unconcerned, the Diamonds tried desperately to prevent FD3 from leaking this information, which only assured to her that this was hot stuff to release. Only after some arguments and insults back and forth, the Diamonds finally relented, provided they could reach a compromise. Fluorescent Diamond III naïvely accepted this compromise, perhaps thinking that it would allow her to have some sense of camaraderie with her kind. Naturally, the minute she got close enough to embrace, the Diamonds choked her to dissipation. The Carbon Quarters soon took her to the planet she so desired, embedding her in a statue of an esoteric idol, perhaps one that some bygone civilization believed had strange powers over life and the land—an influential idol in any case. Regardless, someone had since stolen this statue and planned to sell her large, choice gemstone for millions of dollars in 20th century prices. Wanting no part in such things, she reformed in the company of prospective suppliers and buyers, terrifying them out of the auction house. Estranged from her primary color superiors, Fluorescent Diamond III utilized all her resources, creating warp beams to set up bases on the dark side of Earth’s moon and in the deepest caves in order to study the Earth for its bizarre qualities and infestations. Strangely, her exile has not cut her off completely from Bios-Krystallos—she knew too much for that—instead, she and her closest comrades work for the Diamonds in studying the Earth and its rebels, perhaps in the hopes of either plotting their ultimate destruction, or if FD3 had her way, the utilization of Earth's strange powers to Homeworld's advantage. Court Members (non-exhaustive) * Leader: Fluorescent Diamond * Advisor (former): Deep Blue Zircon * Courtiers/Advisors (current): ** White Pearl ** Yellow Pearl ** Blue Pearl * Quartz Army: ** Moon Quartz ** Spirit Amethyst ** Banded Amethyst ** Blue Quartz ** Rutilated Quartz ** Lemon Citrine ** Medusa Quartz ** Phantom Quartz | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Category:Homeworld Category:Gems Category:Diamonds Category:ACiAR Characters Category:Multicolored